


call me a nymph (because I like good sex)

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy San, Gen, M/M, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San/Seonghwa if you squint, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Camboy San accept the request of a special subscriber, Mars, to use his biggest toy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	call me a nymph (because I like good sex)

**Author's Note:**

> that was not proof-readed at all, sorry T_T

It's Friday, not too much after 11PM. As expected the comment section is loaded, though it's only only some minutes San logged in.

People are extra horny today, he concludes. He gets closer to the camera so he can read the comments better and lick his lips, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip slowly, the way he knows it makes the viewers thirsty. He cracked a smile when a certain comment caught his eye.

“Why he's taking so long to start? Take off your clothes soon, baby” under the username of _wowyoung_ accompanied by a winking face emoji. San laughs cause he knows that Wooyoung is nowhere interested in seeing him naked, as they are childhood friends and by now, they know each other's bodies perhaps more than their own. Wooyoung only watches his shows to keep an eye out for offensive or spam-type comments, reporting them immediately.

Also to make sure San wouldn't do something risky again, as that one show he complied to do a knife play under the request – and money, duh — of some _creepy_ dude. Ever since he gained that tiny scar on his stomach Wooyoung has never left him in peace, and that means, he has never lost any live one of his anymore. The whole thing hasn't been awful but it was just not his type. 

About getting his clothes off, he obeyed the request. He raised his hips enough to get rid of the black shorts and once naked from the waist down he leaned back on his elbows, shivering a bit when the cold air hit his sensitive member. Maybe he had edged himself way too much on the last show, because right now the contact of his thumb against the head made him grit his teeth. Comments began to rise faster and faster, a new wave of viewers surging now there is actually some action.

Searching for the lube to make things easier and slippery, he tried to read what he could get from the quick rising comments. One of them stood out:

“Are you using _Rain_ today? Wanna see you cum from him only” followed by an enticing, big ass tip. Mars is always so generous.

Rain is one of his biggest vibrators, if not the biggest indeed. San doesn't tend to use it randomly, he usually _plans_ the day because it does a number on him and he likes to use the next following day to chill a bit and let his poor ass recover from all the effort it requires. He does have practice tomorrow morning and it's hundred percent sure this is not a good idea, but he's also sure it doesn't hurt to skip it just once, right?

Well, he hopes so. Because right now, San is feeling so fucking determined to sit on his thickest dildo and nothing is stopping him.

“Mmh, Rain? You have such a brilliant mind! Thank you for the lovely tip, Mars.” he blew a kiss to the screen, showing an eye to eye smile. The viewers love to see him smiling, something about his dimples... San think it's too cute for someone who literally jack off and fuck himself online for over two hundred people, but if they liked it, let them be.

He started by squeezing the lube on his fingers, a medium amount for now. Only in the beginning though. When it's Rain you're talking about, it takes a lot more for things to run smoothly. He didn't take his sweatshirt off, not feeling too hot nor sweaty yet. The audience also insists that it makes him look smaller and cuter, so he isn't bothered to take it off yet.

He let out a small groan while slipping a second finger inside, the fit a little tight because it had been a few days since he had done anything with penetration. He also doesn't have that much time outside of his shows to masturbate, having to carefully balance time between college, practice and a part-time job.

It didn't take long to add the third, pausing to take a deep breath in favor to ignore the mild discomfort. Being the overly concerned friend he is, Wooyoung typed a “take it easy!!”

But finally getting something inside himself after a while didn't give San that much of a chance to focus on whatever his best friend was thinking. He quickened the pace of his fingers, groaning breathlessly when he bumped into that little gland inside. He spread his legs apart, opening wider to the camera and momentarily ignoring his arousal straining against his stomach, which was gradually forming a wet spot on his shirt, in order to stick his fingers deeper, throwing his head back when he managed to touch his prostate again.

“Guys, that feels so fucking nice, damn…” he did his best to focus his hooded eyes in the lens, briefly getting a look on his state. There is a single droplet of sweat running down his hairline. His skin is shining and his lips are looking red and appetizing with that new gloss, a gift from one of his followers. He knows he is good-looking, sexy even. The flood of comments reassured him that.

He took his fingers out in order to add more lube so he can get to four and maybe, very probably, five fingers. Rain is always a challenge and well, San _loves_ a good challenge. He took a look at the comment section while slowly stroking himself with his free hand, skipping the funny and kinda weird ones no matter how much they make him laugh and sometimes are the ones that give him the biggest tips. His whole face instantly lit up when another from Mars came up. Dear lord, San has to seriously stop looking towards his comments, but damn, it looks like the man knows exactly what he likes.

“Turn around for me, pretty? You're looking gorgeous but I've been missing that sweet ass of yours badly, you can't even imagine”

And San did turn around, arching his back to push his ass upright and red face hidden between his arms. Completely obedient because he's a goner for praises. What can he say? He is a camboy, he gets off on the fact that so many people are watching him get down and dirty because he turned them on. He usually doesn't blush to that many comments, but this one subscriber in particular always manages to make him melt.

He slides the fourth finger in slowly. There is not that much hurry. Everything is turning out just fine, the audience is being patient – especially because of the promise of using Rain later. They like it big as much as San does. He could assume he is a bit of a queen size, as he easily thrives on anticipation of sitting on something as big as his forearm. At the end of the day, he is just as perverted as those who pays to watch him fuck himself.

He was beginning to feel the sting a little and bit on his lower lip hard. He is on all fours but as is lying on his side to face the camera, people could still see his expressions. He squinted at the comment section, reading things similar to _don't hide your moans_ and _we like it when you're noisy. A_ mong them was his dear best friend complaining that he should apply more lube, badly having the knowledge that he likes when it burns a little.

That's why he forced the fifth finger, letting out a long, breathy moan. The way his followers like. He humps his aching cock just the tiniest bit against the soft comforter. Slightly parted lips are releasing little whines and eyes blurred with pleasure remain open, fixed on the camera who captures his every single movements in high quality. People are probably taking screenshots, saving material for later. A pleasant shiver run through his spine at the thought that they were horny watching him moan like a whore with almost a whole fist inside.

It had been a little troubling to fit all five fingers inside, he was too tight for five fingers. Although his hands are not big, he is also small down there. Maybe he is a bit crazy to still like things big, but there are no boundaries for him.

Slipping his fingers out, he supported himself on both his elbows and wiggled his butt at the camera, giving a sweet smile over his shoulder at the same time, dimples showing. They are not the one drawing attention, though. After playful teasing, he answered some comments before getting up, returning only a few minutes later and bringing Rain with him.

“Were you guys asking for my baby? Here it is~”

Facing the camera, he playfully shook the vibrator. It's long as his forearm, just a tad thicker than it. It's colored in a pretty shade of turquoise and has some thick veins running down along it. It's heavy on his hand, almost scary-so but tantalizing as always. Bringing it close to his face, he stuck out his tongue and licked it – just for the show, after all, he would have to lubricate it correctly later. 

However, he couldn't resist stirring up his followers, messily drooling all over the tip of toy's before wrapping his lips around it, struggling a little and feeling the corners of his mouth sting. The sight was certainly alluring: with eyelids fluttering, lashes getting damp with tears, and glossy lips erotically stretched around just the tip of the toy.

He is looking even _smaller_ right now, kneeled on a bed full of plushies and dressed only in a oversized purple shirt while drooling all over a huge dildo that doesn't fit in his mouth. The tips continue to fall in. The amount of money he is making out just of this is crazy. He is probably receiving a lot of “congratulations” from Wooyoung tomorrow.

“I'm putting in now!” He winked at the camera and turned around, keeping his upper body away from the mattress this time and resting on his heels. Looking over his shoulder while preparing the toy, he mentioned some usernames and thanked them for their tips while making sure the toy was overly though coated with the slippery liquid before placing it below himself with a hand, aligning it on his hole. He checked the stretch with the other, managing to push all five fingers with ease and then muttering to himself alone and _ok_.

He took a deep breath before facing the camera and shooting a big sweet smile, the one who showed his dimples and turned his eyes into half moons. He sat down the heavy length with a shaky moan, hands clenching on top of his thigh while getting used to the stretch, already feeling full albeit it's only the beginning.

His hands were shaking when he brought it to his mouth, pushing in two fingers between his lips and spreading the remaining of the shiny gloss everywhere on his chin. It feels downright nice to be dirty while stuffing himself full – not the same as someone else fucking his brain out and making him a dumb mess, but he has learned to have fun alone.

By now, half of the toy is in and he's struggling to keep himself from sitting down and impaling himself on it. He is a fucking masochist, he guess. Though he doesn't dare to, Wooyoung would probably give him one hell of a lecture the next time they met and he is not one to bear with his sermons.

So he waited, relaxing his muscles around the toy and only moving in circular motions. In the meantime he sucked on his fingers although, maintaining feline eyes fixed on the camera and looking away only to check the comment section.

“Are you guys enjoying it?” he waited for some comments to pop up, smirking at the texts before continuing, using a fake sly tone and a pout. “Should Sannie put it all in now?”

Most of the commentaries are shouting of yes, several drooling emojis and many different amounts of cash, requesting for bottoming out, as an incentive. 

But Mars stands out one more time: “Doesn't it hurt? I think it's too big for you”

San simply can't bear people doubting him.

"I can take it! I can, you're gonna see" 

He pumped himself quickly to reduce any discomfort while lowering down, stretching himself open further while swallowing the rest of the length, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering, overwhelmed by the size. So goddamn full. With a single switch of his hips the heavy head is bumping against his prostate and he can't hold back a high pitched moan – which almost made his ears hurt, that if he wasn't already used to how vocal he's in bed.

His eyes are watering and his eyelashes are damp when he blinks them open, regaining concentration back then turning around to crack a seemingly sweet grin to the camera.

“You saw that, Mars? I can easily take you and a friend of yours at the same time, silly,” he giggled, moving carefully to reach the bottle of lube and drip some more on the thick base of the toy, spreading it along the length and his own rim. People in the comments section said something about wanting to see him in a threesome but he ignored, laughing and saying “Guys, he doubted me!”

Starting to move, he bounced on it for a few minutes getting used to the feeling and almost forgetting he was on camera if it wasn't for the alarm of notifications ringing up. Chewing on his bottom lip, he let Rain slip out – instantly regretting because of the emptiness.

He tugs on the left drawer besides his bed and shows the controller of the toy.

“Should I turn it on? What y'all think?” he asked, scooting closer to the camera and checking his make-up – the rest of it. The comments came up quickly. He lowered himself on the toy again, moaning softly when settling near the base. He's going to be deliciously sore tomorrow. 

“Ah, I don't want to cum so soon... wait, yes? Damn,” he whispered the last part under his breath. “What about level two? Just to warm up...” suggested gingerly, swinging the controller by the string as he started to go up and down on Rain, loving the feeling of being so full. The room suddenly feels too hot so he pushes the sweatshirt off, throwing it carelessly across the room although he's sure his roommate, the clean freak he is, is going to complain about it if he forgets to pick it up.

For now, he just sighs and presses down the second vibration level on the controller.

What happened until now? Nah, forget it. The real thing started when the toy began to vibrate, causing him to tremble together, trapping his lip between his teeth to hold a moan that he is certain would be too slutty even for him. The comment section is filled with requests to increase the frequency of the vibration, several subscribers asking for it, _including_ Mars. And San is a people pleaser. The amount of money he is earning it's also a great boost. 

With shaky hands, he took the pink control again and without hesitation pressed the highest level. It immediately made him release the swollen bottom lip from his teeth in order to let out a whiny moan, whole body trembling in response.

The girthy toy reaches places inside him he could never have imagined, stimulating every single corner and buzzing right against his prostate nonstop. It draws an unstoppable sob out of his raw throat. His thighs are marked, nails breaking the skin where he's digging them in. He sunk deeper on the toy, moaning shakily at how deep it feels, like it reaches all the way up to his stomach even though he knows it's not possible. 

He puts it to switch frequencies and it ends reducing his noises into a mess of tears and incoherent whimpering. He thrust on his own hand, swiping the wet cockhead with his thumb and spreading the sticky pre-cum, making the slide easier and pumping himself faster until heat was pooling dangerously quick and the urge to cum made him quiver.

He sniffles and wipes his forehead. Starting moving on the toy, he increases the level once again. Following the comments he rides Rain quickly, going halfway the veiny length before dropping down the thicker base. The muscles in his thighs are burning with the repetitive movements, but the greed for pleasure it's far more inviting than tiredness. He doesn't wish to stop, not again.

So in spite of everything, he rode until he came, dirtying his chest and stomach with the pearly liquid. He squeezes the head to push out the rest of it and brings the same finger to his lips, sucking it clean and giggling at the new wave of comments. He sat still for a few seconds, enjoying the full feeling with a sigh, both from pleasure and oversensitive.

Stepping out of Rain carefully, he reached for the sweatshirt to cover his nudity, suddenly feeling shy on his post-orgasm, with cum beginning to dry all over his torso. He approached the camera, checking the amount earned that night. He returned to the comment section with a wide smile.

“That was Rain and Sannie's combo~ Did you guys enjoyed it? I hope so!” he asked, clearing his throat after and quickly reaching for a bottle of water. All the moaning tires him out. A particular excited comment made him stop drinking to laugh. “That's good, babe!”

He drinks some more before picking another commentary.

“ _Did he came_? Yes! I'm sorry. I will be facing you guys next time.” he apologized, briefly bowing before taking the camera in his hands to show his dirty chest closer. “Wait, I remembered something. Mars, how was it? I hoped it was to your liking.”

The answer doesn't come up and he wishes to know if he enjoyed the show or not but he still has to clean the toy and his eyelids are feeling heavy. He smiles and waves to the camera before shutting it down. Quitting practice the next morning is it. It was worth-it.

**Author's Note:**

> the original title (which is even posted under in my mother language) felt so plain rn so I was listening to 3 musketeers by ppcocaine while translating it so I thought why not?  
> Also did you guys got the sanhwa hint 👀 not the Mars username... lmk if you did! [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
